Time For A Play Parade!
Time For A Play Parade! is a new story. Summary It's Skiff's birthday and his special birthday wish is to have a Pixar Play Parade party with all of his favorite Pixar friends! And Mike and the other Pixar characters are planning to do just that! But Sailor John plans to get revenge on Skiff for betraying him by planning to ruin the parade and his birthday. Plot The story begins at Arlesburgh Harbour where Skiff is racing around excitedly with Captain Joe on board. He was excited because today's his birthday when he was build. When Skiff sees his friends Mike, Rex and Bert puffing in, he rolls up next to them to give them the news. He told them that today is his birthday which Rex, Mike and Bert are surprised to hear. Skiff then said that all he wants for his birthday is having a Pixar Play Parade party with all his favourite Pixar friends. Mike scoffs at the idea, doubting that they're real. However, Rex says "That's where you're wrong, Mike." He explain that they're real and whistles. Then the Pixar characters appeared from a building and wish Skiff a happy birthday. Mike is very surprised that the PIXAR gang are real, especially when the green one eyed monster Mike Wazowski has the same name as him. Sulley then said that they will use his best friend's full name as to avoid any confusion. Skiff is very happy to see the PIXAR gang in person. He told them that he wants to have a Pixar Play Parade for his birthday today to which they agree to do so. They sent out invitations to Duck, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Daisy, The Slip Coaches, Judy, Jerome, Donald and Douglas to invite them to take part in the parade. The Fat Controller is delighted with this idea and agreed to let the parade into motion. At a dark area, Sailor John join forces with Scruffey and Bulgy to get revenge on Skiff for betraying him by planning to ruin the parade and his birthday. Diesel is also present since he needs to move Scruffey around as trucks cannot move on their own. The Pixar villains also appears to join forces for revenge against their enemies. Back at Tidmouth Station, the start of the Little Western, the parade has been set up and ready to move out. Skiff is ready to lead the parade through the two branch lines from Tidmouth to Harwick. Thomas and his friends came to watch it with Ace who's gonna follow it on the roads. The PIXAR gang went on their floats which are on flatbeds pulled by the branch line engines. The Fat Controller gives an announcement to everyone present that the parade is going to be great along with Skiff's birthday. After that, the parade moves out along the Little Western, past Bluff's Cove, Tidmouth Hault, Haultraugh, Bulgy's Bridge and Arlesburgh West. The parade arrives at Arlesburgh Harbour where everyone gathered to watch it go by. Sailor John, Diesel, Scruffey and Bulgy were watching from their hiding spot, waiting for the right moment to strike. The parade continues along the Harwick branch line pass Callus Cavern where Thomas have found Captain Callus' old pirate ship. Sailor John and his crew watch this from behind a cliff and grins as they wait for the right moment to strike. The parade carries on through the countryside. THE PIXAR Gang wave to the crowd who cheered for them as they wave to them. Then all of a sudden, the ground shook and everyone wondered what was the cause of the quake. Then some dynamite is being set and explodes in a field, wrecking the landscape. Skiff gasps and wonders what's the commotion. The PIXAR gang are puzzled by the sudden explosion and investigate the field. The Incredibles scout the field for evidence. Dash saw a burnt area where the dynamite explodes and inspect it. The Cars characters search the roads for any evidence of explosions. They look around before returning to their floats and report that there's a burnt area nearby. Skiff is worried about the safety of the gang and the parade but everyone offers to keep an eye out for any more attacks. They agree and moves on. The parade carries on towards Harwick through the coastline which is the last spot before it. Then they saw two trains of trucks on both lines ahead of them, blocking their way. Skiff wonders who put them there. He didn't know that Diesel have put them on both lines to prevent the parade from reaching Harwick by Scruffey's orders as part of his revenge on Oliver for pulling him apart years ago. Duck and Oliver puff over to shunt the trucks out of the way. They coupled up to them and pushed them onto sidings so that the lines are cleared. The parade continues on and arrived at Harwick where a huge crowd is cheering as they enter the station. Skiff was amazed at all the bubbles from the bubble machine by Mr Bubbles the clown. He smiles and looks everywhere. Then the float explodes much to the shock and horror of the PIXAR Gang. Then there's some cackling and Sailor John and his gang appears. Skiff is shocked by his return since he was defeated last time. Sailor John tells everyone that he and his allies planned to ruin the parade and Skiff's birthday to Trivia * Transcript Category:Fanmade stories